The Devil was Blond
by whitem
Summary: Kim and Ron have a short discussion with the big bad guy himself. What was it about? How does he test them? No longer a one-shot. This story may press the envelope for the "T" rating. Pls read responsibly. Chapter 3 now posted, complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everybody. I had this idea a while back and didn't have the time until now to write it out. It's a little short, and yeah it's another one shot. I will warn you though, it's a bit dark, and with a twist. Hope y'all like…

Disclaimer: Is it really necessary to say that I don't own any of the characters involved in this story? Wait… I guess I just did. Oh well…

The Devil was Blond

One late Saturday afternoon, late in the summer after graduation, Kim and Ron sat in their booth at Bueno Nacho. Kim had just wiped a small bit of cheese from Ron's cheek when she saw his eyes go wide as he looked out the window.

"Ron? What are you looking… at…" Kim jaw dropped after turning around to look out the window as well. It was as if darkness had suddenly fell upon the town in a matter of seconds. Heavy black clouds were literally roiling, and small flashes of lightening could be seen snaking through the clouds. The thunder that accompanied the lightening strikes was not sharp claps, but deep heavy rumbles that could be felt in the pit of your stomach.

Kim turned back away from the window, and raised herself up in the seat to call out to Ned and ask him to turn on a radio for the weather. "Ned, can you turn on the… Ned?"

"What does Ned have to say?" Ron asked his girlfriend as she knelt on the seat next to him looking towards the counter.

Kim's hand came down to Ron's head, and it slid down his face to his shoulder as if she was searching for something. Her fingers clamped onto his shirt, and Kim hauled Ron up and turned him around to look towards the counter.

There was Ned handing a tray of food to the only other customer, but it was as if the two were frozen in time. The customer's hands were outstretched, not quite reaching the tray, and Ned was still hanging onto it with one hand.

What's going on Kim?" Ron asked, and as if in answer to his question, a bolt of lightening hit just outside of the front door. The double glass doors slammed open, making both teens whirl around at the sound. A rush of hot air blasted into the room, belying the fact that it looked quite cold outside.

A lone figure dressed in a black hooded robe slowly walked into the establishment. The large hood obscured the person's face, and the hands were held in front of the body, hidden inside the large sleeves.

The doors slowly closed, and a deep voice rumbled from the strange figure. "Kimberly Possible… Ronald Stoppable… I would like to speak with both of you."

Forgetting about the frozen Ned and customer, Kim was still kneeling on the bench seat, but was now looking at the stranger that had just walked in. Both her and Ron's faces were almost mirror images of each other, jaws hanging open.

Ron slid out of the booth, and Kim scooted along the vinyl seat until she could step onto the floor. Kim was the first to speak. "O… OK. What would you like to talk about, Mister…?"

The hooded figure didn't bother with introducing themselves, got right down to business, and spoke again with that deep rumbling voice. "Do the two of you know how much trouble you have caused me?" Another strike of lightening accentuated the question.

"I'm sorry Sir" Kim said cautiously, "But if you could explain what it is that we have done…"

"You have done everything!" The voice said, much louder this time, making the entire building shake. The young heroes had to steady themselves on the table behind them.

"If…" Kim continued in a calm voice, "If you could explain who you are, we might be able to figure out this situation, and in a way that could benefit all of us."

"You wish to know who I am?" The head of the figure leaned back, and a low guttural laugh came from within the dark portion of the robe that continued to hide the person's face. "I am many… yet one."

Kim and Ron looked at each other with a mix of confusion and fear.

"You may know me as…" Black and red smoke suddenly swirled around the hooded figure. The robed figure disappeared, and when the smoke cleared, Kim involuntarily gasped at who was revealed.

"Erik Drake…" The figure said in the actual voice of Erik. "Or…"

More red and black smoked swirled around the form of Erik, and obscured him from view for a few seconds. When the smoke once again receded, it was Ron who let out a gasp of surprise.

"Monkey Fist…" The visage of the self-imposed monkey master intoned. Again, the red and black smoke covered the image, and again disappeared, revealing yet another person.

"Bonnie Rockwaller…" Bonnie now stood in front of the young heroes with a hip thrust out in her standard pose, and the smoke once again concealed the person in a matter of seconds. This time, the maelstrom of red and black twisted and mixed with itself creating an almost sickly vision, but he column of red and black smoke didn't disperse.

The deep rumbling voice emanated once again from the image. "But do you know who I had the most pleasure playing?" Kim and Ron shook their heads, their mouths still open in mute shock.

The roiling mass of red and black smoke slowly abated, revealing another figure that both teens knew well. Before the image spoke, Kim and Ron said the person's name themselves in both shock and amazement. "Tara?"

The image also spoke with Tara's voice. "It's so much fun playing the innocent. Especially one as cute as this." 'Tara' indicated herself with a flourish of her hands as she stood there in her MHS Cheerleading uniform.

'Tara' slowly walked in front of Ron and with her index finger closed his mouth, as it was once again hanging open in shock. She then looked at Kim and smiled. "You better close your mouth as well, Kim. Don't want any flies flying in now, do you?"

'Tara' then stepped back, and her face took on a bit of a scowl while looking at Ron, her hands now resting on her hips.

"I thought for sure I had you after that kiss at Wannaweep, Ronnie. You were like putty." 'Tara's' eyebrows narrowed together even impossibly closer. "And what happened? You ignored me! You never gave me a second look for the rest of the year! You were so busy hanging with Possible, going on missions all the time!"

The red and black smoke appeared again, and this time when it dispersed, there stood Josh. "And I thought I had you as well, Kimberly." The image of Josh said in his voice. "I kissed you as well… and then what? We… grew apart? We never DID anything together! How could we be apart, when we were never actually 'with' each other?" The image of Josh with crossed arms and a death glare disappeared as the red and black smoke took away the form, and replaced it once again with Tara.

"I even tried to be more direct." The image of Tara said with crossed arms and an annoyed sound to her voice. "A climbing stake loosened here, a fall without a parachute there… And what happens again? You live through it! Hell… laser cannons were fired at the two of you, and you still… continue… to survive!" By now the visage of Tara stood in front of Kim and Ron with her hands clenched at her sides in rage.

'Tara' closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths of air, and started to calm down. "But I didn't come here to reminisce about the past. I actually came here to make the two of you… an offer."

"One that we can't refuse?" Ron said with a small smile, breaking the teen's silence. The eyes of 'Tara' drilled into Ron, making him shut up and not say anymore.

"I can guarantee the two of you a perfect life for the rest of your days. You will never get hurt again, and you will be allowed to live a normal, happy life. You can still do your so-called… missions, and you will win most of them. In fact, the world will be a much better place, when all is said and done. Don't you wish to leave the world a better place when you leave this plane of existence?"

Hesitantly both Kim and Ron nodded their heads, and with a cold voice Kim asked a question. "And what do you ask for in return?"

"Oh that's the best part Kim!" 'Tara' jumped with joy as she clasped her hands and held them to her chest. Her voice was chipper, and almost sickly sweet. "After you are gone… You get to work for…"

Suddenly the smoke appeared again, but this time it was only dark red in color, and the face of none other than the devil himself appeared in the smoke. With horns on his head, red skin, and a pointed jaw, he smiled showing a mouthful of sharp teeth. In that deep guttural voice from before when the hooded figure first entered the Bueno Nacho, Satan himself said one word…

"Me!"

Both teens jumped back, holding onto each other. The fear that flashed on their faces was quickly replaced with ones of stoic calm, and as quickly as the image of Satan appeared, it was gone. Tara stood once again with her hands clasped in front of her, and she held an almost expectant look on her face.

It was Ron who asked the obvious next question. "What if we refuse?"

The image of Tara changed once again, but this time without the smoke. She morphed into non-other than Shego, who spoke with a snarl. "Then the gloves come off, and your luck has just run out."

'Shego' shot a blast of plasma point blank right at Kim and hit her in the chest, making her yell out in pain and fall to the floor in agony. By the time Ron was at Kim's side, her eyes fluttered, and without another sound Kim Possible went limp in Ron's arms.

"Nnnnnnnooooooooooooo…!"

…x x x x…

"…oooooooooo…"

Ron snapped awake in the middle of the night and sat bolt upright in bed. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand. Oddly enough, it read 3:10 AM.

"I can't call Kim again." Ron muttered to himself and noticed Rufus was shaking a clenched fist at him from his perch on his pillow.

Ron looked at the phone, then back at the time, and then back at the phone again. He reached out to pick it up and call Kim, when the phone rang making him jump. On the second ring he picked it up, and all he could hear on the other end was someone crying, and it sounded like a girl.

"Kim? Is that you? Are you OK? What's wrong?" The crying subsided, and finally the person on the other end was able to speak, but it wasn't Kim's voice.

"Ron…" He heard Tara say between sobs, "Something terrible has happened…"

The End… (No continuation planned)

* * *

Yeah, I'm evil… aren't I? When and if you review, please don't give the ending away to the other readers… I would like it to be a surprise for everyone…

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, OK… The readers have swayed me. I am continuing this…

Warning: This chapter might push the limits of the "T" rating. I really didn't want to make this "M", but yet wanted to really mess with y'all. (evil grin)

A big "Thank-you" goes out to Whisper from the Shadows". He did a quick Beta for the first half of this to see if it fit. Sorry for not sending you the rest, but I wanted to get your first reaction to this as well.

And once again, Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 1: CajunBear73, Aerislover1.0, Whisper from the Shadows, cpneb, screaming phoenix, panda0031698, Kwebs, kim's 1 fan, Akinyi, Jordan.The.Chaotic, Samurai Crunchbird, Sentinel103, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Jason Barnett, Joe Stoppinghem, daccu65, Invader Johnny, MrDrP, Mr. Wizard, KPRS shipper, JAKT, and Lonestarr.

Chapter 2

Vestiges of Ron's dream fluttered at the edges of his consciousness as he held the phone to his ear. "Tara?" He said again, slightly confused.

(sniff)… "Yeah Ron… it's me. Can… can you come over to Bonnie's house? S… something has happened."

"Bonnie's house? Why… Tara… what is going on?" Ron slid a hand across his face.

"It's best if you come over and see… Oh and Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it would be best if you don't bring Kim… At least for now."

…x x x x…

Honoring Tara's wish, Ron didn't bring Kim, but when he saw what Tara had wanted him to see, he sure wished he had.

Bonnie lay on her bed face down with only a pair of sweat pants on. Her bare back was covered with slash marks, and various puncture wounds. The sheet below her was stained red from her blood.

Turning away from the horrible scene, Ron stood just outside the bedroom door. He placed a hand on the wall to steady himself, and took a few deep breaths in an effort to keep from throwing up.

"What happened? Where's her family?" Ron asked Tara when she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"They… they went out of town Friday morning to a fashion show in Go City. They're due to be back Sunday, tomorrow night. Sh… she had called me only 30 minutes ago to come over. She sounded…" Tara started to cry again and Ron took her into a hug. He could feel her trembling as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I… I need to go in there." Ron said into the young cheerleader's hair.

"No…" He felt Tara shake her head side to side. "Don't leave me here… I'm scared."

Ron gently pushed Tara out of the hug, and held her by her shoulders. "It's OK Tara. I'll just be inside this room. You can stay out here if you wish, but I need to look around for any kind of clues. If you need me, just call. OK?" The young blond nodded her head while wiping a tear away.

Stepping back into Bonnie's bedroom, Ron quickly scanned around the bed. There were no tracks of any kind that might have given him clues about the attacker. Then he went over to the side of the bed to get a better look at the body. There on the opposite side of her, lying on the bed sheet, was a bloody letter opener that was in the shape of a miniature sword.

"Well, there's the murder weapon." Ron muttered to himself.

Not far from where the blade lay, was Bonnie's bloody upturned hand. Ron looked a little closer and he thought he saw a few long strands of bloody hair in the palm. He went to touch the hair when one of Bonnie's fingers twitched, making him jump.

Without a word, two of his fingers shot to Bonnie's neck and he felt for a pulse. Ron couldn't feel anything at first, but he kept his fingers there for a good minute to make sure he was right.

"Tara! Call 9-1-1! She's got a pulse! Bonnie's still alive!"

…x x x x…

Kim suddenly woke, sitting straight up in bed and breathing as if she had just run a marathon. Clutching her sheets in the dark of her room, she desperately tried to remember the dream that had just woke her up. It was terrifying, that much she **did** remember.

One thought griped her chest tight, making it hard to breathe, and that was the thought, and or feeling, that Ron was in terrible danger. She reached over to her phone and hit the speed dial for Ron.

"C'mon Ron… Pick up, pick up!" Glancing over at the time, she saw that it was almost 3:15 in the morning. After the 20th ring, she was starting to get concerned. Kim had called Ron before late at night for missions, and he would almost always pick up by 15 rings. She let it go for another 10 more, and finally hung up. Unknown to both her and Ron, that in Ron's rush to get to Bonnie's house, he had left his cell phone on his desk at home.

When Ron didn't answer, Kim quickly snatched her Kimmunicator from the night stand and called Wade.

"Kim?" A bleary-eyed Wade said as he rubbed his cheek with a hand. "Do you know what time it…" Then he saw the look of worry on Kim's face. Immediately he was all business and his fingers were poised over his keyboard to do whatever Kim needed. "Say the word Kim. I'm ready."

"Wade… I think something is really wrong with Ron. I just tried to call his cell phone, and he's not answering. Can… can you locate him for me?"

In a matter of just a few seconds, Wade found Ron's locator chip, and his brow narrowed. "It looks like he's at… Bonnie's house."

"Now why would he go to Bonnies?" Kim said out loud to herself, then spoke up to Wade. "I'm going over there Wade."

In a matter of minutes, Kim was dressed in her purple mission gear, and she was on the road to Bonnie's house. It was only a 5 minute drive, but Kim's mind was going a mile a minute.

_What is Ron doing at Bonnie's house in the middle of the night?_ She looked at the time on the dash of the Sloth, and it read 3:22. _If there was a problem, why didn't he call me? There's now way he could be… Nah… Don't even think that Kim._ She shook her head at that last thought just as she pulled into Bonnie's driveway.

Walking to the front door, Kim saw that there wasn't a single light on in the house. At least from what she could see from the front. She walked around the back, and saw that all the other windows were dark as well. She opted to enter the house from the back kitchen door.

As soon as she entered the room, it was not at all what Kim expected. For one thing, the light was on. She did a double take and looked back outside, and then back in. She shrugged it off to possibly just being tired, since was almost 3:30 in the morning.

The other thing that didn't seem right was that Bonnie was there, and she had her back to Kim while standing at the stove cooking something.

"Bonnie?" Kim said with confusion evident in her voice. "What… what is going on? I was looking for Ron. Wade said that he was able to track him here?"

Bonnie turned towards Kim with a smile, and it caused Kim to take a step back. It wasn't a sinister grin, by any means, but it was a smile that normally didn't grace the brunette's young face.

"Oh, he's here Kim… He's just upstairs in my bedroom. He and Tara are just a little busy right now. Ron should be done in a few minutes. You want to see the stew I'm making? It's something new I'm trying."

By now Kim was thoroughly confused as to what was going on. Why was Ron in Bonnie's bedroom with Tara, and Bonnie was down here cooking? Kim took a step closer to Bonnie, and placed a hand on the table, but not for support.

"Come here Kim. I'd like you to see this. It's almost done, but I think it needs more seasoning." Kim cautiously walked up to Bonnie's side, and saw the pot that she was stirring. "I wasn't sure what kind of spices to put with the meat, as I've never cooked anything like this before."

Bonnie picked up a large spoon and put it inside the pot. She stirred a bit, and brought it out with what looked like a broth of some kind. She offered the spoon to Kim, who looked at it, but never took it.

"C'mon K… Here." Bonnie then sipped at the broth from the spoon, and placed it back in the pot. She stirred again and brought out the spoon, once again offering it to Kim. This time she took it, and tried the steaming broth.

"It… it tastes like… What **is** this anyway?" Kim looked into the pot, and her jaw immediately dropped. Looking like she was going to throw up, Kim placed a hand over her mouth, and turned her head while making a small gagging sound.

_This was in my dream!_ She immediately thought.

"What's the matter K? I told you I've never cooked this before. I mean, what kind of spices **do** you put with PandaRoo?"

…x x x x…

Upstairs in Bonnie's bedroom, Ron quickly walked around the bed to head out the door, and he was met by Tara just as she quietly closed his method of egress.

"Tara? What are you…"

Two slender fingers pressed against his lips, silencing the young blond boy. With her other hand, Tara gave Ron a push and he stepped backwards, landing in a sitting position on the bed. Quickly he looked to his right, expecting to see Bonnie's body, but it wasn't there. Instead, the bed was covered with numerous petals looked like they came from a black rose.

He turned back to Tara, who was now walking towards him with what was best described as a predatory-like grin on her face.

To be concluded…

* * *

A/N: So are you REALLY confused now? I think I am as well… Don't worry though, it will all make sense in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You guys wanted this continued? I did that… You all ended up confused? Good… Now for the end that ties everything together. Just remember… Y'all made me finish this!

A HUGE Thank-you to all who reviewed the last chapter: Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Samurai Crunchbird, CajunBear73, RonHeartbreaker, screaming Phoenix, Ran Hakubi, Mr. Wizard, Whisper from the Shadows, Kwebs, Invader Johnny, Sentinel103, Donteatacowman, ib-insane, Lonestarr, bigherb81, Akinyi, JAKT(JA), KPRS shipper, kim's1 fan, and aedan cameron…

Disclaimer: I do not even pretend to own the characters used in this story. Once again, the limits of the "T" rating has probably been pushed. One part is quite… sexy. Please read carefully…

Chapter 3

"You…" The word came out of Kim's mouth in a growl, but Bonnie didn't even seem phased. "How could you…"

"Oh c'mon K'…" Bonnie said with a bit of a smirk. "It's only a stuffed animal. I mean… It's not like I was cooking Rufus." She stepped closer to Kim, and for a second it almost looked like Bonnie was actually considering…

The brunette never saw it coming. Kim's hand shot out and clamped around Bonnie's throat. Kim shoved the girl back about three steps, and slammed Bonnie into the refrigerator, causing numerous items stored on the top to fall over, and onto the floor.

Kim's other hand raised, and she held it for a moment, as if she was ready to slap the girl silly. Instead, it joined her other hand, and now both were clamped around the brunette's neck. All Bonnie did was smile.

"You're not Bonnie." Kim said once again with a growl. "Now who are you!" The red head slammed the brunette against the door of the fridge for good measure. Again, Bonnie just smiled.

"So help me…" Kim said as she started to squeeze on the neck in her grasp, and it felt like iron! Bonnie's smile widened, and she started to laugh. Laugh! She tilted her head backwards and continued laughing, and then suddenly without warning, Bonnie dropped her face to look right into Kim's eyes.

It was Bonnie's eyes that caused the little hairs on the back of Kim's neck to rise. They were black! And not just the iris, but the entire eyeball was as black as obsidian. Kim released her grip and backed away from the site, bumping into the kitchen table.

Bonnie spoke, but this time, it wasn't her voice. It was low, and had a bit of a growl to it. "Pitiful Kimberly... You are so easy to play. All I had to do was place an item in that pot that you had an emotional attachment to."

Immediately Kim knew what this… thing… that looked like Bonnie was saying. She knew every seam, stitch, and stain on Pandaroo, and what it all represented. She remembered when Ron first gave her the stuffed animal when they had graduated from Pre-School. She remembered when he had popped a stitch and Kim cried for hours until Ron took it upon himself to get a needle and thread, and repaired the small hole.

"This isn't about Pandaroo…" Kim said to herself. "This is about… Ron!"

"We have a winner." The 'thing' that looked like Bonnie said. "Do you realize just how much trouble I have gone through to get everything set up? To tweak both of your emotions in just a certain way? To see the **fear** in your eyes?"

The Bonnie thing laughed again in that low gravelly voice. "I feed on fear Kimberly Anne. _Your_ fear… Don't you remember that shared dream between you and Ronald?"

Kim's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered something. It was a vague image of something changing shape… Changing into various forms of people they knew… That her and Ron knew. She looked over at the pot still sitting on the stove. _I was wrong. That wasn't in my dream. That was something… different._

The visage of Bonnie took another step closer to Kim, and the red head slid along the table and around to the other side, putting the table between her and 'Bonnie'. "I'm not going to fight you." Kim said with clenched teeth.

"If you won't fight me…" Kim watched with her mouth open as Bonnie started to change from the top of her head down. The brown hair became black, and long. Her skin became a slight tinge of green, and her eyes turned green as well for a short moment, and then back to that same dark, obsidian color they were before. The clothes changed to the green and black suit of Shego. "…Then fight **me**!"

The voice was still the same, but now 'Shego' stood across the table from Kim. "Remember I told you that 'The gloves are coming off'…?"Now Kim remembered everything in her dream. From being at Bueno Nacho, to the stranger coming in, and the vision of…

"No…" Kim said, taking a step back, keeping the table between them. "You… you can't be." 'Shego' said nothing, and just nodded, taking a step forward and igniting her hands. Normally Shego's hands would by alight with green fire, but now they were a bright orange and red, like real flames.

"This house will burn with both of you in here. The world will be shocked, but after a while, they will understand." 'Shego's' voice changed and now it sounded like a news reporter on TV. "Teen Hero Kim Possible and her sidekick slash boyfriend Ron Stoppable were found burned to death in the house of their old High School classmate, Bonnie Rockwaller. Apparently, Kimberly had found out that her so-called boyfriend was cheating on her with another friend, Tara King. When Kimberly found the two inside the Rockwaller residence, she must have snapped, and burned the house down, taking all of their lives. It's not clear whether Miss Possible knew that Bonnie Rockwaller was also in the house, as she perished as well. Authorities say it looks like a Murder/Suicide."

Kim's jaw had dropped one more time, but not in shock. Something else was going on here, and she needed help. She needed someone to give her strength. She needed…

"Rooooon!"

…x x x x…

Tara didn't walk the last few steps up to the bed. She literally jumped, intending to land on top of Ron, but the young blond boy was too quick, and he rolled off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. He landed with a thump, and Ron heard the squeak of the bedsprings as Tara's body landed on top of the blankets. He continued his roll, and then pushed himself up into a standing position.

Now he was a good 3 or 4 feet from the end of the bed, and he saw the naked form of Tara lying on the bed. Wait… Naked?

Tara was lying on the bed wearing nothing but her 'Birthday Suit', and the black petals of the rose were positioned just so, to cover strategic parts of her body. The scene reminded Ron of a movie a few years back, but for the life of him he couldn't remember the title. One thing that he knew that was different was the rose petals in the movie were red.

Tara brought a hand up to her face, and placed a finger just between her red lips. She looked at Ron with a bit of a pout, and then smiled. She took the finger out of her mouth, and beckoned Ron to come to her. Somehow… he didn't move.

Tara then moved herself up on all fours, and was now almost slithering on the bed towards the end where Ron was just a few feet from. She gently bit her lip and asked, "Don't you want me Ronnie?"

"I…I… Uhh… Uhh…" He didn't notice that by now she was grinning predatorily. After Ron cranked his jaw up to its normal position, and popped his eyes back into his skull, the young man was able to finally speak. "I… I can't. You s… see Tara… Kim and I…"

Again a small pout formed on the cute blonde females face. "You don't need her Ronnie… You've got me. Now come here and give me a hug. Pweese?" Tara's blue eyes shone in the low light of the room. Her smile was very beguiling, and yet had a hint of mystery… and promise.

Tara then proceeded to sit on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed, and her hands folded on a bare knee. "You know Ronnie… If you don't want me… I can be other people."

"What… what do you mean?" Ron said as his knees started to quiver at the sight of Tara sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at him with her blue eyes.

Without warning, Tara started to change. It began at the top of her head, as her hair turned from blond to black, and her skin became a darker color. The eyes took on a bit of a slant, and the rest of her body seemed to shrink a bit.

"Y… Yori?" Ron stuttered, as now Yori, from Yamanouchi, was now sitting on the edge of the bed, completely naked as Tara had been, and sitting in the same position. He involuntarily took in a breath and gasped as the dark eyes fluttered at him, begging him to join her on the soft sheets. "H… How did you…"

"I can be others as well." 'Yori' said. "I bet you would even like an older, and more… experienced girl… wouldn't you?"

The top of Yori's hair turned red-orange in color, and Ron was totally expecting to see Kim appear in front of him. Instead, the hair stopped just under the jaw line, and he saw that the eyes on the girl… no, woman… that now sat in front of him were teal in color. Her body was definitely more filled out than Kim. In fact… it was…

"Mrs. Dr. P.?" Ron said, surprised that he didn't even stutter.

"Hi Ronnie…" 'Anne Possible' said in a low and sultry voice. "I've always found you… attractive. I'll never understand how Kimmie was able to keep her hands off of you for all those years." She held her arms out, beckoning Ron to come to her, but somehow he again was able to stand his ground.

"This… This is not right. How… How can you… you be all these…"

"It is soooo… right." 'Anne Possible now changed as well, and once again, slowly from the head down, Kim's 'Mom' slowly turned back into 'Tara'. She looked up at him one more time. "Do you understand what I can do for you?"

"I… Uhh…" Ron had no idea what he should do. He was conflicted, and wondered a bit why this… 'person'… never turned into Kim.

Tara then stood, and started to sing in a quiet voice. "Who do you want me to be, to make you sleep with me?" She held out her arms, inviting Ron into a hug.

One foot stepped forward, and then the other. His arms raised, to take the young blond girl into his arms, and just before they made contact, Ron spoke. "I want you to be Ki…"

"Rooooon!"

Kim's voice cut through the haze in Ron's mind. He saw the image of Tara in front of him, still with her arms wide. But now he was starting to see who, and what she really was. 'Tara's' skin began to turn red in color, and her long blond hair moved on it's own accord up to the now equally red face.

The hair formed around the tip of the head and turned solid, becoming two very large horns looking not unlike a ram. The eyes were black as obsidian, and completely filled the socket. Her mouth curled into a sneer, revealing sharp teeth, and 'Devil Tara' threw her head back, and screamed, "I almost had you!"

Not knowing how he did it, as Ron was terrified beyond reason, he ran out of the bedroom, crashing through the closed door. He slammed into the walls of the hall, and then ran down the stairs, taking three at a time. Somehow he also instinctively knew that Kim was in the kitchen.

He barreled into the kitchen, and saw Kim standing with a look of horror on her face.

"R…Ron? Is… Is that really you?" Just as he took a step closer to Kim, Ron felt a bit of a breeze and stumbled, falling flat on his face. If he hadn't fallen, the blast from 'Shego's' hands would have incinerated him where he had stood.

Some how Ron scrambled back to his feet, pulled his pants up, and ran into Kim taking her in a hug. The reunion was short lived, as the 'Devil Tara' now strode into the kitchen, and stood next to 'Shego'. The two grabbed hands and the flames on 'Shego's' hands quickly spread across both of their bodies. It was as if the two were now starting to slowly meld into each other, and become one.

Kim grabbed Ron's hand, and tugged. "Cmon Ron! We've got to get out of here!" The two quickly ran through the kitchen, and out of the back door. Only, instead of running into cool, night air, they were back in the kitchen!

"What!" Both exclaimed, and the form of 'Devil Tara' had by now completely melded with "Shego'. It was still the body and face of Tara, albeit she was completely red with horns, but her body now was also covered in the flames that were previously contained in 'Shego's' hand.

'Devil Tara spoke in that low gravelly voice. "Two can enter… but only one can leave. Choose!"

"You… You want us to chose which one of us lives, and which one of us… dies?" Ron said, holding Kim close. 'Devil Tara' nodded. "Then take me."

"No Ron!" Kim said with almost a shout. "I love you too much… You need to live… Take me instead!"

"How touching…" 'Devil Tara' said, and laughed again. This time it was so loud that both Kim and Ron had to cover their ears. 'She' then spoke again. "Only one can leave… Now CHOOSE!"

A light came on inside Ron's head. _Only one can leave… Can it be that simple? Could the devil have just given us… an out?_ He turned to Kim and grabbed her shoulders.

"Kim! Which door did you come through to enter the house?" Ron had an almost crazy look in his eye.

"The… The kitchen door. Why?" She wasn't quite sure what Ron was getting at, and Kim was feeling more than a bit frightened at the situation.

"I came in through the front door! We have to leave separately through the doors we originally came in! You entered after me, so I'm guessing you need to leave first."

"I hope your right Ron!" Kim said. "Now how are we…"

Before Kim could finish her sentence, Ron grabbed two legs on the kitchen table, and hoisted it in front of him. He let out what would be considered a "War Cry", and charged the 'Devil Tara'. The unexpected move surprised the evil being, and was slammed into a counter by the force of Ron's momentum. Kim took her cue after getting over the shock of seeing Ron perform this feat, and with a handspring vaulted herself into and through the kitchen door, crashing outside and landing on green grass.

…x x x x…

After Ron slammed the 'Devil Tara' into the counter, the Evil One incinerated the table only to find the blond boy gone. 'She' looked at the smashed kitchen door, cursed to 'herself', and then saw the flash of Ron's foot as he made a quick exit from the kitchen.

Making 'her' own shortcut, 'Devil Tara' smashed through the kitchen wall, sending wood and debris flying through the front room. One shard of wood speared the front door just as Ron's hand grabbed the knob to leave. He turned around, and there stood…"

"T… Tara?" It was Tara alright, but not the 'Devil Tara' that was trying to kill him and Kim earlier. This time, Tara looked more… real. She stood there in loose fitting pajamas that said "Little Devil" across her chest. She was rubbing her eyes as if she had just woke up.

"Ron? She said groggily. "(Yawn)… What are you doing in Bonnie's house?"

Ron then heard Kim's muted voice outside the front door. "Ron! Get out of there!"

"Is… Is that really you, Tara?" His eyes narrowed in confusion, and he noticed that there was an unblemished wall behind her where there should have been a gaping hole.

"Yeah…" She said slowly. "I'm house-sitting for the Rockwallers. Bonnie and her family are in Go City for the weekend. Why are _you_ here?"

"N… Nothing. The Devil made me do it. I'm sorry I woke you Tara. Bye…"

Ron then turned, opened the door, and strolled out of the house. He was expecting to walk into cool night air, but instead he was greeted by a bright morning sun as it rose slowly over the neighbors houses. It was morning! Out of the corner of his eye Ron saw a red blur and turned just in time to catch Kim as she launched herself at him, knocking him down onto the grass.

As the two rolled around in the front yard laughing, the automatic sprinklers kicked on, soaking them. Their laughter continued after the initial surprise, and Tara just stood in the front door, wondering just what in the heck Kim and Ron were doing rolling around on the front yard of Bonnie Rockwaller's house.

For a brief second her eyes turned black as obsidian, and she mumbled to herself, "You win this one."

Her eyes then turned back to their normal blue color, and she turned back inside the house, shut the door, and went back to bed. It was too early in the morning to figure Kim and her boyfriend.

The end…

So… Did y'all expect anything like that? And is the "T" rating good enough?"


End file.
